Johns Wedding
by rudeandpossiblyginger
Summary: John is about to get married, but someone stops him in time One shot. It was going to be a silly little thing, but then got very serious, and I like how it turned out. Is only T because of language. John has one potty mouth. :) Johnlock, and a mention of Mystrade.


The wedding was beautiful. Johns soon to be wife seamed to glow with happiness. He smiled at her, and told himself that he was happy. He was. Mary was a good, kind woman, and they would be happy together. He kept telling himself that.

They went through the vows, and before being sealed together, and before they were, the preacher said, "Now, if there is any reason these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold you peace."

It was silent, and the preacher was about to continue, when someone, a tall, dark-haired man, jumped up and yelled "I OBJECT!"

Johns jaw dropped. "Sher- Sherlock? Your alive?"

"Yes John! I'm alive!" Sherlock was now standing in the aisle, with his arms spread out like he expected a hug.

John slowly approached Sherlock, as if in a trance. When he reached him, Sherlock lowered his arms, smirking slightly. John reached out, and poked Sherlock in the chest. Sherlock grinned a little more. "Yes John, I am real."

"You better be fucking real." Sherlock cocked his head to the side, confused at that whispered statement that was full of rage.

It was too late when he realized what John was about to do.

*SMACK*

Sherlock stumbled back, holding his cut and swelling lip. "John? Wha-"

"Run." Said John. "Run so I can chase your sorry ass down and beat the shit out of you." John said this all in a husky, gravelly voice, not yelling once. But he looked absolutely terrifying.

So Sherlock did what any sane man would do. He bolted.

John chased him across the street, and into the park. They ran in circles around the park. John looked murderous. Sherlock, for only the second time in his life, looked terrified.

John, having longer endurance then Sherlock, finally caught Sherlock. Once he got his hands on him, he shoved him to the ground. Sitting on top of him so he could not escape, John started hitting Sherlock. He made sure that his blows weren't fatal, or cause any extreme damage, (he didn't want Sherlock to be dead for real this time) but Sherlock would have some nasty bruises and cuts when he was done with him.

"How could you?" John shouted. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" He threw a punch with each word.

"John, I had to. If I didn't you would've d-died."

"I DID ANYWAY! I thought- I thought I caused it. Those last words I said to you…" Johns hits slowed down and weakened. Sherlock was able to sit up and catch Johns last punches.

"My dear Watson. I didn't know you cared so much."

John looked up. His eyes still had some anger in them, but they were mostly hurt.

"I'm sorry John."

And they kissed.

Most readers would think that this was a bit sudden.

But you see, these two men have been wanting each other for forever. One longing from a distance, and one longing over the bridge of death.

Now, other readers would ask about the others at the wedding.

Well, it was a bit messy to sort out, but John explained what was going on to everyone. His almost wife, surprisingly, understood. She had seen how John was when he talked about Sherlock, and now seeing the two together, well, lets say she's a romance addict, and thought they were adorable together.

Others took it not so well. Johns almost mother-in-law was very angered. She actually threw a few punches, and they had to have Lestrade restrain her.

Lestrade himself almost had a heart attack. He thought he was seeing ghosts. But he recovered with a few glasses of wine, (which lead him to kissing Mycroft in front of everyone. Not that either of them minded that much)

After all the confusion was done, they actually continued to the reception. John said that they might as well, since they did pay for everything already. Mary said it was Sherlock's welcome back party.

In the end, the two were back together. They settled back into their routines, with a few more kisses. But they were pretty much the same as they were before, and they were okay with that.

**OOOooo…oooOOO**

**Please review and let me know your opinion of this story. This got inspired during gym when my friend and I were fangirling over Johnlock in the middle of a soccer game. (yep, Bella, that sounds like us) So, let me know your opinion of the story, if you see any mistakes, and/or you could tell me your opinion on orange flavored popsicles. **** It's all good.**

**Also, here is the lines that inspired the whole fic, that I cut out because the story got really serious, and I didn't want to change it.**

"Holly shit, Sherlock, your alive?"

"Yes John!" Shouted Sherlock, swinging around in a circle to show his friend. "I AM FUCKING ALIVE!"

**Haha, yep. **


End file.
